Senang bisa bersamamu, Sakura
by Fuyuko Jung
Summary: Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali? / #ValentineFI2020


**Fanfic by Fuu**

**Senang bisa bersamamu, Sakura.**

**All character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/familly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali? ****/ #ValentineFI2020.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih ya nak." ucap seorang pria dengan wajah penuh garis keriput saat seseorang berjas putih memberikannya setangkai mawar putih.

Orang itu tersenyum dilanjutkan dengan bungkukkan badan. Ia kemudian berlalu menuju tempat lain, sampai tangkai-tangkai dalam genggamannya habis.

Hari ini merupakan hari kasih sayang, sebuah tradisi yang selalu Sakura lakukan dengan cara memberikan bunga-bunga kepada para pasien dirumah sakit. Kebahagiaan akan membuat seseorang lebih cepat untuk sembuh, itu yang Sakura selalu percayai selama ini. Tubuh dan pikiran manusia saling terhubung satu sama lain. Emosi positif dalam diri akan membuat tubuh senantiasa terjaga kesehatannya. Maka dari itu Sakura selalu berusaha untuk membagikan hal positif kepada para pasiennya, sekecil apapun hal tersebut, dengan harapan dapat mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Itu pula yang ia berikan kepada anak-anak korban perang lalu.

Tangkai dalam genggamannya kini sudah tidak tersisa. Kamar terakhir dengan pasien remaja baru saja dimasukinya. Ia berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Mendapat ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman hangat dari para pasien membuat energinya kembali terisi. Kini ia berjalan menuju ruangannya dilantai dua. Senyum dan sapa tak lupa ia berikan kepada para pasien yang dilihatnya. Itu yang menjadi dasar Sakura sangat dikenal diantero rumah sakit ini.

"Sakura-san."

Mendengar ada yang memanggil, ia berhenti berjalan dan kemudian berbalik. "Ya...?"

Ada seseorang dengan jas putih melingkar ditubuhnya sama seperti yang dikenakannya. Sakura menatap seseorang yang berjarak sekitar tujuh meter darinya itu.

"Kotha-kun. Ada apa?"

Ia adalah junior Sakura dirumah sakit ini. Salah satu ninja medis yang telah membantunya mengobati pasien-pasien akibat dari bantaian Momoshiki lalu.

"Ada titipan untuk anda." Kotha menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah padanya. Sakura serta merta menanggapinya dengan wajah penuh keanehan.

"Hmmm...? Bunga?" ia menatap bunga dan Kotha bergantian. Saat melihat secarik kartu dalam selipan bunga ia tersenyum dengan gelengan kepala ringan.

_'Sakura, anggap saja ini sebagai hiasan untuk meja kerjamu. _

_Sasuke.'_

Belakangan ini Sasuke memang kerap sekali memberikannya bunga. Tidak tau apa yang telah dilihatnya saat kembali ke ruang masa lalu bersama Boruto sampai lelaki itu, hampir—bisa dibilang—setiap hari memberikannya setangkai mawar. Entah melalui elang miliknya saat ia berada diluar desa ataupun menitipkan seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kotha. Aneh, memang. Sakura bahkan tidak sengaja memarahinya karena rumahnya kini sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk menampung mawar-mawar pemberian Sasuke. Setiap sudut rumahnya telah berubah menjadi penuh dengan bunga-bunga.

"Tadi Sasuke-san menitipkannya."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum "Baiklah. Terima kasih ya."

Setelah mengucap kata itu, ia berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi terhenti saat Kotha seakan ingin mengucapkan hal lain.

"Satu lagi..."

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak akan membuangnya kan?"

Detik itu juga Sakura tertawa. Memangnya ekspresi dan tindakannya terlihat seperti akan membuangnya ya?

"Mana mungkin aku membuang bunga dari Sasuke-kun." ia mengangkat tangan seolah menampar udara.

"Soalnya tadi Sasuke-san bilang agar aku memastikan bahwa Sakura-san menerimanya." Kotha menggigit kedua bibirnya. "Kupikir kalian sedang bertengkar, dan Sakura-san akan membuangnya." ia berucap dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyimpannya."

Senyum Sakura melunturkan ketakutan Kotha akan ucapannya.

"Sasuke-kun menyuruhku menyimpannya." ia menunjukkan kartu ucapan dari Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan bunga itu kehadapan Kotha.

"Syukurlah."

Sakura kembali tertawa mendengar tanggapan rekannya. "Kau sangat takut aku membuangnya ya?"

"Ya... Karena aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat pemberianku tidak diterima oleh seseorang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya..." Kotha melanjutkannya dengan tertawa. "Itu sudah masa lalu."

Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak. Ekspresi wajahnya kini terlihat sangat bersalah. "Maaf ya Kotha-kun."

Tanggapan Sakura tersebut langsung disuguhi goyangan telapak tangan Kotha diudara. "Ah tidak-tidak. Kenapa Sakura-san jadi minta maaf." ia sedikit tertawa.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke bawah." Kotha kemudian berbalik setelah mendapatkan senyum dari Sakura.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Kotha-kun."

.

.

.

Kenapa semua jadi pas sekali? Untung saja ia masih mengimpan vas bunga pemberian Ino tiga hari lalu disini. Tadinya si niatnya untuk tempat menaruh bunga yang menumpuk dirumah, tapi ia lupa untuk selalu membawanya pulang.

Satu minggu yang lalu, Sakura sudah menceritakan semua tentang Sasuke yang berubah beberapa bulan belakangan ini, dan setelah mendengar curhatan Sakura tentang 'Sasuke-dan-bunga' membuat Ino berinisiatif memberinya sebuah vas untuk tempat bunga-bunga dirumah Sakura yang masih terlantar. Ino kasihan melihat bunga-bunga yang mati—menurut perkataan Sakura—karena tidak memiliki tempat lagi. Ia juga telah mengajarkan Sakura—yang notabene orang awam terhadap bunga—beberapa hal tentang cara merawat dan menanam bunga-bunga agar tetap tumbuh dan segar. Meskipun nantinya akan gugur jua, setidaknya bunga-bunga tersebut mendapatkan kelayakan semasa hidupnya.

Sakura menatap bunga-bunga dalam vas kaca yang telah berisi air. Ada lima tangkai mawar merah. Berdiri kokoh diujung meja sejajar dengan papan nama dan jabatannya. Sesekali ia menghirup aromanya dan kembali membaca lagi surat ucapan dari pengirim.

_'Sakura, anggap saja ini sebagai hiasan untuk meja kerjamu. _

_Sasuke.'_

Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak makin cinta dengannya?

.

.

.

Malam ini salju kembali turun menutupi Desa Konoha. Atap-atap. dan dahan tertumpuk oleh gumpalan benda putih nan dingin tersebut. Jalan sudah tidak terlihat jelas, namun karena saat ini jam dinas Sakura sudah selesai, mau tidak mau ia harus pulang. Menembus jutaan salju yang terbang sebegitu ringannya dengan hanya mengandalkan jaket merah dan sepatu boot berbulu yang setia menempel dikakinya.

Saat sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari rumah sakit ia melihat sesosok orang yang tidak asing dipengelihatan. Senyumnya merekah, hangat dihatinya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya yang semenjak tadi gemetar kedinginan. Sakura berjalan menghampiri. Berhenti dengan senantiasa senyum yang selalu ia berikan sepanjang hari.

"Sasuke-kun."

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Sedang apa?"

"Menunggumu." jangan salah, Sasuke juga kini mengenakan jaket tebal senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia pun ikut menaruh sebelah telapak tangannya kedalam saku seperti halnya yang Sakura lakukan.

"Menungguku?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan pundaknya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan niat menggoda.

"Tidak."

Tentu Sakura tau apa maksud Sasuke kesini. Seperti hal aneh lain yang dilakukan lelaki itu belakangan ini. Saat ia pulang larut, Sasuke pasti akan menunggu ditempat yang sama seperti tempat berdirinya mereka saat ini. Alasannya sih 'sekalian lewat' atau 'tidak sengaja lewat'. Tapi Sakura mengerti arti tersyirat dari ucapan Sasuke itu. Apalagi sekarang juga sedang turun salju.

"Lalu?" godanya lagi dengan alis terangkat. Sakura selalu senang mengetahui Sasuke merasa malu dihadapannya. Ia selalu senang apabila Sasuke menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

"Memang aku tidak boleh menunggumu?"

Sakura tertawa.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku—"

"Ikuti aku." Sasuke berbalik saat itu juga. Jalan mendahului Sakura.

Dalam jarak pandangannya Sasuke memang terlihat seperti sosok lelaki dingin dan acuh. Namun bila menyangkut tentang keluarga, Sasuke adalah sesosok pria paling hangat juga manis bagi Sakura. Terbukti ketika Sakura mensejajarkan langkah, tangan Sasuke serta merta langsung mengambil telapak tangan Sakura yang menjuntai dan memasukkannya kedalam jaket yang membaluti tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Awalnya Sakura mendadak bingung ketika arah perjalanan mereka tidak mengarah ke rumah. Namun alih-alih menyuarakan keheranannya pada Sasuke, ia hanya diam saja dan menuruti kemana langkah Sasuke membawa. Sakura tau bahwa sebanyak apapun ia bertanya, apabila sesuatu itu membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, lelaki itu tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Sejauh hidup dengan Sasuke, Sakura hanya perlu mengikutinya. Kemana pun arah yang mereka tuju, Sakura yakin bahwa jalan itu tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya. Karena Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini bukan lagi Sasuke yang dikenalnya dimasa lalu.

"Kau belum makan bukan?"

Mereka berhenti disebuah restaurant yang dipenuhi banyak orang didalamnya. Hangat yang dikeluarkan melalui perapian menjalar ketubuh mereka sesaat pintu tersebut mereka buka.

"Ya... Memang."

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang restaurant baru ini sangat indah dan juga nyaman.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Sarada kalau kita akan makan diluar."

Perkataan tersebut seakan menjawab kekhawatiran dihati Sakura.

Mereka menuju salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Pas sekali hanya ada dua bangku dalam satu set meja tersebut, dan setelah mereka mendudukinya seseorang berpakaian abu-abu dengan celemek di tubuhnya menghampiri. Memberikan daftar menu dari restaurant yang katanya sedang nge-hits ini.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Jari-jemari yang hampir membeku mulai kembali menghangat. Ia tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin makan disini."

Tapi tunggu... Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disini.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku ingin makan disini?"

Keheranan Sakura memuncak. Ia akhirnya menyuarakannya dihadapan Sasuke. Namun lelaki itu hanya menyeringai ditempatnya.

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan ber-ah panjang. "Sarada ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jadi anak itu kini sudah jadi mata-matamu ya." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Anak kita, Sakura."

Sakura sedikit tertawa dengan rona dipipinya. "Ah iya, anak kita."

.

.

.

Salju kian menderas. Beberapa jalan telah ditutup demi mengurangi kejadian tidak diinginkan. Berita ditelevisi menyiarkan kabar bahwa akan ada badai salju hingga 8 jam kedepan. Melihat berita itu Sakura langsung menuju jendela samping meja makan rumahnya. Menatap butiran-butiran salju yang terbang hingga menutupi penghalang kayu balkon rumahnya. Untung ia dan Sasuke sudah sampai rumah sebelum badai salju datang.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. Didapatinya Sasuke dengan kaus dongker lengan panjang yang berjalan menghampiri.

"Sedang apa?" Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya.

"Hanya melihat keadaan diluar." ucapnya. "Apa itu?" Ia melanjutkan dengan menunjuk kotak yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Buka saja."

Setelah Sasuke menyerahkan, Sakura segera membuka kotak tersebut. Ia menatap isi kotak dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Bukankah ini... Cokelat?"

Sasuke bergumam.

"Untukku?" Sakura menunjuk diri seakan tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar memberikan sebuah cokelat untuknya.

Maksud Sakura, mereka ini sudah tidak lagi muda. Usia mereka sudah cukup untuk dikatakan dewasa. Apa mungkin ia masih pantas mendapatkan sesuatu hal seperti ini?

"Ya."

Saat mereka saling menatap. Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura yang menjuntai.

"Tidak kau pakai ya."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Ia menatap jemarinya yang kosong. Cincin. Mungkin maksud Sasuke adalah cincin yang diberikannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku menyimpannya. Ku pikir aku akan memakainya kembali nanti."

Cincin itu membuat Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman saat bekerja. Makanya ia melepaskan dan akan berniat memakainya kembali setelah pensiun nanti. Namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi lagi. Sasuke kembali memasangkan benda yang sama seperti dulu, kali ini dengan hiasan dan kilauan yang berbeda.

"Pakai saja yang ini."

Mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain.

Sasuke berdehem untuk meredakan tenggorokkannya yang mengering. Ia menatap keluar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan putih. Sarada sudah tertidur sedari tadi, maka dari itu ia berani berbuat seperti itu kepada Sakura.

"Aku mendengar orang-orang memberikan sesuatu berupa cokelat dihari kasih sayang."

Sakura masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sibuk menatap jarinya yang kembali terikat oleh sebuah benda putih yang berkilau.

"Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat. Kalau saja dari dulu aku tau bahwa ada hari seperti itu, mungkin aku akan memberimu sudah sejak dulu." ia menjeda untuk sekadar melihat Sakura ditempatnya. "Tapi, bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali?"

Sakura mengangkat kepala. Matanya sudah berkaca. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi setelah semua yang sudah Sasuke berikan untuknya sejauh ini.

"Tapi Sakura, bagiku. Hari kasih sayang tidak hanya untuk hari ini saja." ia berputar menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. "Setiap detik yang ku jalani bersamamu, dan setiap waktu yang ku habiskan denganmu adalah hari kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya untukku."

Sakura tau bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayanginya, ia tau itu. Namun dengan adanya kalimat tersebut, ia kini telah meyakini bahwa cinta Sasuke sama besarnya dan sama tulusnya dengan cinta yang ia miliki untuk lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke mengelus wajah Sakura yang dijatuhi setetes air mata. Ia tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihadapan Sakura. "Senang bisa bersamamu, Sakura. Terima kasih."

Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, Sakura sudah tidak ingin apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Sarada dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a****hhh****...**** senangnya bisa berbagi kebahagiaan walaupun hanya lewat tulisan yang gak sebagus judulnya. Wkwk. Yaudahlah ya.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Fuu.**


End file.
